The Bond Between Hope and Light
by kat aesthetics
Summary: *updated: CH.6 UP* Takeru(Tk) and Hikari (Kari) were always best friends, but were they just that or more? It's been 2 years since their last fight with Evil. But When a new evil comes, Will it bring Hope and Light closer 2gether? **TAKARI**
1. Prophecy

The Bond between Hope and Light  
  
by  
  
Fox and Theresa AAF  
  
Chapter One- Prophecy  
  
Author note: things in * are thoughts or in some cases, titles. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kari or Tk, or anybody from Digimon, though I WISH I did own Takeru (Tk)! Summary: Takeru and Hikari were always best friends. But were they just that or more? It's been 2 years since their last fight with Evil. But when a NEW evil comes, will hope and light be brought closer together? R/R  
  
*T.k's room*  
  
Tk sat at his desk, peering out the window. Today had not been a good day for him. Jennai had told the DD's that a new evil was predicted in a prophecy he had found..a prophecy involving only light.and hope. Jennai wasn't sure if it was real or fake. All the DD's had been on pins and needles all day.  
  
Suddenly, Tk's phone rang. Tk jumped up and answered it.  
  
"Hello", said Tk.  
  
"Hey, Tk, it's me," said the voice.  
  
"Oh, hey Kari. Is something up?" asked Tk.  
  
"Yes, there is. Come over ASAP," Kari said, and hung up.  
  
*Uh-oh*, he thought, *this can't be good.*  
  
Tk walked out of the apartment door. He quickly ran to the elevator and pushed the button. When the elevator doors opened, he saw that a storm had started.  
  
"Great, this is JUST Great!", he exclaimed to himself.  
  
Tk hopped on his bike, and pedaled down the street.  
  
*Please don't let this be bad news* he thought as he pulled up to her apartment building.  
  
*Kamiya apartment*  
  
Tk was about to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened.  
  
There stood Kari, crying.  
  
She threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Tk, it's true, it's really true," she sobbed.  
  
Tk put his arms around Kari, and held her close.  
  
"Calm down, and tell me the whole story", he said soothingly.  
  
He led Kari into her room and closed her door.  
  
Tk sat in chair next to her bed, and Kari sat on the edge of the bed near Tk.  
  
Kari quieted her sobs.  
  
"Jennai video mailed me and told me he researched it and studied the prophecy. He said that it is authentic and very true. He said we need to stay close together at all times to protect each other," she said, crying slightly.  
  
Tk couldn't believe this was happening. He must have had a stunned look on his face, because Kari reached out and touched his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to burden you," she said, quietly.  
  
Tk quickly looked at her.  
  
"No, Kari, that's not what is bothering me. Kari, I love being with you," he said, meaningfully.  
  
Kari overflowed with emotions, reached out and hugged him. Tk was shocked by the hug. Still, he hugged her back with the same emotions.  
  
*********************************  
  
*meanwhile* Back in the digital World, Jennai was studying over a new document he had found on the Prophecy. This is what part of it said: "A new evil digimon, foretold to be a Dark Master, is said to arise from the dead. Only the teamwork and bond of Hope and Light will be able to defeat this digimon before he becomes a Lord of Darkness. Failure to do so, results....." Jennai gasped it the last few words of the sentence.  
  
"This could change everything," he said.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review, but PLEASE do not Flame me! :( 


	2. Pure Takari

Chapter 2- Protecting Each Other  
  
WARNING: This is JUST a PURE KAWAII Chapter!! TONS OF TAKARI! Nothing really to do with the Storyline, except for the very end of the chapter.  
  
*Kari's Bedroom*  
  
Kari and Tk were discussing the prophecy, when a streak of lightening flashed through the sky, ending with a boom. The power over the whole city suddenly went out.  
  
Kari yelped.  
  
"Oh no! What r we going to do, Tk?" she asked gripping his arm tightly.  
  
"Just calm down. I'm sure the lights will be back on in a minute," said Tk.  
  
Kari, with her free hand, fumbled in the dark for the battery powered radio. Tk had no choice, but to follow her. Kari stumbled on the chair leg, falling to the ground with Tk right behind her. They landed on top of each other with a thud.   
  
Luckily, they landed in front of the window, with moonlight shining through.  
  
Kari couldn't help but survey Tk with her eyes. He looked so good in his nike black and white shoes, his dark blue sand-blasted jeans, and white T- shirt. He didn't have his hat on this time.  
  
'My god, he looks so hot,'she thought. 'OMG! Did I really just think that? What is wrong with me?! We are just friends' she told herself.  
  
While she had been "looking" at Tk, he had been doing the same thing to her.  
  
He loved her outfit. Her brown shoulder length hair looked shiny in the moonlight. She was wearing a pale pink tank top and sand-blasted faded capri pants. 'Man, she looked damn good. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking of my best friend like that' he told himself in his mind. While they were both debating this in their minds, a sudden bolt of lightening streaked again. Clouds thickened, and suddenly the moon was hidden.  
  
As if coming out of a trance, Tk quickly got up, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Uh..here let me help u up," he said, grasping in the dark for her hand.  
  
Finally, finding it he pulled her up. Though once up, she didn't let go of his hand.  
  
"Umm.help me find the flashlights, Pleeeaasseee," she said, pleadingly.  
  
Tk chuckled.  
  
"Okay..ofcourse," he said following her lead.  
  
"They should be in the Kitchen somewhere," she said.  
  
They stumbled around, opening drawers until finally they found a flashlight. Not only that, she found the radio. Though when she turned it on, it didn't work.  
  
"Oh well, atleast the flashlight works," she said, turning it on.  
  
Right after she said that, a long wail filled the air.  
  
"What's that?" Shrieked Kari.  
  
Tk listened for a second.  
  
"Oh no! It's warning siren! It means a tornado has struck," he exclaimed.  
  
Kari let go of his hand, and threw her arms around his torso.  
  
She was shaking badly.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she cried, hysterically.  
  
"We should get to a room with no windows," Tk said.  
  
Kari pondered that for a second before saying, "Hallway closet."  
  
Pulling Tk, they ran to the closet door, opened it and got in. The closet wasn't that big so they were pushed together. Kari laid her head on Tk's shoulder. Tk put his arm around Kari, holding her close. The sounds from outside were loud and clear in the small closet.  
  
"Oh Tk, why are bad things always happening to us?" she said, not moving her head from his shoulder.  
  
"Kari, don't think about that. It isn't bad luck or anything, if that's what u are thinking."  
  
A shaking movement jottled them. Kari's head fell into Tk's lap. Box's started falling. One landed right in front of Kari's feet. Another next to Tk. Tk leaned over Kari's head, protecting her from the falling items. Kari could smell his cologne.  
  
'He smells so good' she thought to herself.  
  
She cleared her mind of these thoughts. The shaking stopped, but the storm still raged.  
  
Tk lifted his head back, sitting in an upright position. Kari left her head in Tk's lap, seeing as how it would be harder to move because of the less space.  
  
"Thank you for protecting me,Tk," she said.  
  
"Your welcome, Kari. It was my pleasure," he replied with a boyish grin.  
  
Kari laughed.  
  
"I can't even move in here," she said, changing subjects.  
  
"Yeah, your telling me. I can't move an inch," he laughed. Kari wiggled around.  
  
Tk had to laugh at it.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, with mocked outrage.  
  
"Nothing, your highness," he said mockingly.  
  
"Suurreee, your majesty," she mocked.  
  
"Oh, so you're my wife now?" he asked, pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Well, I guess so," she said, sweetly.  
  
"Oh, well Mrs.Takaishi," he smirked.  
  
"Well, Mr.Takaishi, I don't think I ever got a first kiss," she said.  
  
"Well, we'll have to change that," he said, joking.  
  
Kari reached up to Tk and said, "Pull me up, T."  
  
Tk took her up in his arms, and pulled her up to where her head was up to his shoulders. Her legs were across his lap while her upper body was up against Tk. There wasn't much space between Tk and the wall, so she was practically against the wall.  
  
"Tk, hold me please,"she said, trying to see his face in the small light from the flashlight.  
  
Tk didn't have to be told. He took his arms and put them around her holding her tightly to his chest. She laid her head under his chin. She could hear his heart beating, softly. 'Oh my god! I Love Tk' she thought.  
  
The storm continued to rumble outside, when suddenly a different noise was heard......in the apartment!  
  
They both heard the strange noise. Someone was in the apartment. The only question was.....Who?  
  
TBC  
  
A crash is heard. A shriek fills the air. The storm worsens. What will happen next?  
  
A/N: I am soo sorry it took me this long to type up this chapter! Truth be told, I have written up to the 5th chapter of this story, but I am just sooo lazy that I haven't typed it up yet! But don't worry, those of u that actually LIKE this story, it willl be up soon. I know this story REALLY suxs, so PLEASE go easy on me! Review! 


	3. Closer and Closer

Chapter 3- Closer and Closer  
  
"What is that noise, Tk?" Kari whispered.  
  
Tk just shook his head and said, "I have no idea."  
  
The noise grew louder. Tk felt a strong draft from under the closet door.  
  
"Wait, I know! It's wind! The sound must have been the apartment door banging open from the ferocity of the wind!" Tk exclaimed.  
  
Kari nodded. "I think you're right."  
  
They slowly made their way to the door. Opening, Tk looked out. He was right. The apartment door was wide open and the wind was blowing in.  
  
"The front door of the apartment building must be open down below. I should go close it," Kari said, walking to the open apartment door.  
  
"Wait! I'm going with you. The weather is bad, and the wind is extremely strong. You might need my help," he said, walking towards her.  
  
"Good, I didn't want to go alone anyway," she said gratefully.  
  
They walked down the stairs to the front door. They looked outside in the black of night, and yet they could still make out the silhouetted figures of destruction. Poles and trees scattered the roads and sidewalks. They gasped in shock, and they knew it would only get worse.  
  
Tk closed the door immediately, putting all his strength into it. It was hard, but he did it.with the help of Kari. He turned the lock on the door. 'Anybody living here would have a key, so locking the door would be okay.'  
  
"Now let's go back to the apartment. We're are going to be stuck here for a long while and since it just became night time, it's a long ways off till morning," he said.  
  
"Yea, I know. I'm soo hungry. We should go make something to eat," she said, her stomach growling.  
  
Tk nodded his agreement.  
  
As they made their way to the apartment door, which was now only a few yards away, the building shook.  
  
Tk grabbed hold of Kari and brought them both down to the ground. He laid his body over her to protect her from any falling debris. Lucky for them the shaking stopped without any debris hitting them.  
  
Tk got up and helped Kari to her feet.  
  
"Was that an earthquake?" Kari asked, trembling ever so slightly.  
  
"I think so, but I'm not completely sure," he said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Come on, lets get back inside and find something to eat."  
  
Kari smiled slightly glad for the company. She was so happy that she wasn't alone during this terrible weather.  
  
"Hey, Tk?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'm glad you're here with me. It makes me feel a lot better to know that I'm not alone," she said softly.  
  
A pink hue crept across Tk's cheeks. Good thing it was too dark to see it.  
  
"Aw, it's my pleasure. You know, I'll always be there for you Kari, no matter what. You're never ever truly alone, because just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not there," he said, smiling. His eyes shined with sincerity.  
  
Kari nodded, and smiled. "I know. And the same goes for you, Tk."  
  
They walked the few steps left to the apartment in silence.  
  
--------------------  
  
*45 minutes l8er*  
  
Kari and Tk sat eating on the couch, candles positioned around the room.  
  
"This is good frozen pizza," Tk said.  
  
"Yea, it's a good thing we have a GAS stove," Kari said, mouth full.  
  
They finished the last slice of pizza, and leaned back. It was only 9:47pm. They had hours and hours before daybreak.  
  
"What now?" Tk asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to take a shower," she said, getting up.  
  
"Okay, you first, me next," he said, stretching. He laid across the couch, arms crossed behind his head.  
  
Kari walked into the bathroom. She fished around in the emergency cabinet and found a Lantern. Lighting it, she put it on a hook on the ceiling. It filled the whole room with light. Getting some clothes out of her room, she stepped in, and closed the door shut.  
  
She turned on the shower, undressed and got in.  
  
------  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Tk got off the couch, and walked aimlessly around the living room.  
  
"What to do, What to do," he said over and over again.  
  
He was pacing around the room, when he heard someone singing.  
  
'Who is that singing and where is it coming from?' he wondered.  
  
"Wait that's Kari singing!" he exclaimed out loud.  
  
He walked to the bathroom door. He missed the first part of the song already, but he was there for the rest.  
  
"Every now and then When I'm all alone I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back But you never do I feel like such a fool There's nothing I can do I'm such a fool for you"  
  
'God, she's a good singer', he thought to himself. 'She puts such emotion in it.'  
  
"I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you but I love you I cant stop thinkin of you It's true, I'm stuck on you"  
  
Tk was shocked by how strong the emotions she was expressing were. 'I'm not suppose to hear this. It's personal, and I shouldn't be listening,' he told himself. He walked away from the door, but he still heard the last part.  
  
"I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you but I love you I cant stop thinkin of you I hate you but I love you I cant stop thinkin of you I don't know what to do I'm stuck on you"  
  
He heard the shower water turn off and the sliding door of the shower open. He ran to the couch and flopped down. 'Remember Tk, you heard nothing,' he told himself.  
  
--------------  
  
Kari stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off, when she realized she had been singing in the shower.  
  
"Oh god, what if Tk heard me?!" she whispered out loud.  
  
She quickly changed into a white spaghetti strap tank top, and black gym pants with a white strip going down the sides and snap buttons down at the bottom. She brushed her hair and opened the bathroom door. Walking in to the living room, she found Tk with his eyes closed laying down. She smiled. 'I guess he didn't hear me.'  
  
"Tk, I'm out. It's your turn," she said softly, gently shaking Tk's arm.  
  
He opened his eyes. "I'm awake ya know. I wasn't asleep," he said getting up.  
  
"Oh, well I didn't know," she said.  
  
Tk laughed. "I think those clothes you left over here that time are in Tai's closet. You can wear those for when you get out of the shower," she said, taking his place on the couch.  
  
"Okay," he said, disappearing into Tai's room. He found the clothes and went into the bathroom.  
  
Kari watched him walking into the bathroom. 'Is it just me, or did Tk turn back and look at me funny?' she asked herself. 'It's just me, I guess.'  
  
She laid there motionless for a while. She heard the soft patter of the water in the shower. She closed her eyes. Everytime she did, she saw Tk. And this time, she didn't mind it.  
  
-------  
  
Tk stepped into the warm water in the shower. The soft water running down his body felt good. He just couldn't get Kari's singing out of his head. It was like she was holding in some kind of pain, something she didn't want to think or speak about. 'I'm going to figure out what's wrong with you Kari. I have to.'  
  
---------  
  
*meanwhile: back in the digital world*  
  
The young Gennai couldn't believe that the last words said that. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it was a mistake. Looking back, he knew that it wasn't.  
  
"Failure to do so results in the tragic deaths of the Bearers of the Crests of Light and Hope," he read aloud, once again....  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: yea, I know, I cut off right when things started getting better! Oh well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Well, PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!! *Cries* if u are gonna review, please be nice!  
  
Oh, and the song is by 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico. 


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4- Secrets  
  
A/N: Things in or ---- ---- are song lyrics. Oh, and this is another fluffy Takari chapter!  
  
*digital world*  
  
Gennai knew he had to tell Kari and Tk. He got online and tried to send an instant message to them, but to no success. A message popped up that said, "Sorry but the following message was not received due to electrical failure."  
  
"Great! There is no way to get in touch with them if the whole city is in a black out," he said, looking at weather reports for Japan.  
  
'That must be some storm. I'll just have to wait till the storm is over. I only hope it won't be too late,' he thought.  
  
-------------  
  
*back at the Kamiya Apartment*  
  
Tk couldn't stop thinking about Kari and her singing. Even the warm refreshing water of the shower couldn't help him. 'God, the way she sang that...it was amazing. I know that something is wrong, and I have to figure out what it is. I don't care what if takes or how long, I have to know.'  
  
-------  
  
Kari laid there with her eyes close. She wasn't even aware that she had started singing.  
  
I don't want you to give it all up And leave your own life collecting dust And I don't want you to feel sorry for me You never gave us a chance to be And I don't need you to be by my side To tell me that everything's alright I just wanted you to tell me the truth You know I'd do that for you -------  
  
Tk abruptly stopped his thoughts when he heard her singing again. He was done with his shower, so he got out and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waste, he looked through the cabinets for a portable CD player. He found one in the very back of the last cabinet. He checked to see if it had batteries. It did. It had a CD in it too. He pressed play, and turned up the volume, hoping not to hear her singing. ----Well in case you failed to notice, In case you failed to see, This is my heart bleeding before you, This is me down on my knees, These foolish games are tearing me apart, your thoughtless words, are breaking my heart, You're breaking my heart---  
  
Tk turned off the music. He couldn't believe how much it reminded him of Kari. He got dressed in a pair of black net gym pants. "Damn, I should have left a shirt here too. Oh well." He started to put the Cd player and things away.  
  
-------  
  
Kari had stoped singing the song once she heard the song Tk had been playing in the bathroom. It sounded just like how she felt!! It was truly amazing! 'I can't believe how well that song depicted how I feel,' she thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when Tk entered the room. "Hey, how was your shower?" she asked, as her eyes lowered to his bare chest.  
  
"It was fine, I guess," he said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Hey Kari, can I ask you something?" he said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Uh, sure. What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Kari, something's wrong with you. I know there is. I can see it in your eyes. I can tell it's there when you sing. I heard you sing. The emotion, the depth that went into that song, somethings wrong. Tell me, Kari. Don't keep it to yourself," he said, softly.  
  
Kari buried her head in his chest, and started sobbing. Tk rubbed her back and whispered softly in her ear, " There, There. It's alright. You can tell me, Kari."  
  
Kari nodded and lifted her head away from his chest. She snuggled up against Tk as he encircled his arms around her.  
  
"It's nothing really. Just a fight I had with.Dillon.." she murmured.  
  
Tk became a bit angry. "What did he do to u, Kari?"  
  
"Never mind. It doesn't matter," she said, quickly.  
  
"It does matter! What did that jerk do to you? I know he dumped u, but I can tell this goes way past that. Kari, you can tell me," he said, holding her closer, as she started to cry. (A/N: I was gonna put Davis not Dillon but I didn't want to upset some ppl, so I put a new name into the story. Okay, back to the story)  
  
"It..it.it...all *sniff* happened so ..so...fast," she sobbed.  
  
"It's okay Kari, u can tell me."  
  
She nodded and continued. "We were walking home from the movies...and..and..he said that I was really pretty and started giving me all these compliments. First, he seemed alittle odd. Then the next thing I knew, he was trying to feel me up. He...he...he tried...to..have...sex...with me," she exclaimed, crying uncontrollably.  
  
Tk was furious at Dillon! 'How dare he mess with Kari like that!'  
  
Kari saw the look on Tk's face. She misinterpreted it.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Now you're mad at me. Please don't be! I know, it's all me fault," she cried.  
  
Tk was shocked. "No, no, kari, I'm not mad at you. God, I could never be mad at you for something like that. No sweetie, it's not your fault," he said, gently cradling her. Kari put her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She couldn't stop crying.  
  
Tk tried his best to calm her.  
  
"The whole time it was happening, I was praying that you would save me from him," she said, holding him tighter.  
  
Tk didn't know what to say. "God, Kari, if I had known he was like that or that would do something like that to you, I would have Kari. I wish I could have been there. You have to know that I would do anything for you Kari," he said.  
  
"I know Tk, I know. You're me protector," she murmured through sobs.  
  
"You got that right, and the next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him, I swear it. No one messes with my best girl like that," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kari's heart melted at the words 'my best girl.' "I'm your best girl, Tk?"  
  
"Ofcourse," he said.  
  
"Good," she whispered.  
  
Tk noticed that her breathing had slowed. He looked down and saw that her eyes were closed. He gently got up and laid her down on the couch, putting a blanket over her.  
  
"Sleep well, my angel," he whispered, bending down and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
He was about to walk away when the building began to shake, only this time more violently. Kari bolted up. Tk stumbled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. A siren went off someone and a crash echoed through the apartment.  
  
"Nooooooo," Kari screamed, looking out the window. "This can't be happening."  
  
TBC  
  
What did kari see happening outside the window? What's going on? To find out you'll have to read the next chapter.  
  
A/N: please don't flame me! PLEASE!  
  
The song kari was singing was "Running Away" by Hoobastank and the one Tk was listening to was "Foolish Games" by Jewel. 


	5. Seeing Things?

The Bond Between Hope and Light  
  
By Takari AAF  
  
Chapter 5- Seeing Things?  
  
Disclaimer: same as always, I don't own digimon…though, if I did, there would be SOOO many changes in Adventure 02!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! You guys are why I'm still writing^_^ oh, and a special thanks to Miaow227: I'm glad you like my story so much! Thanks for reviewing it^_^ and my other stories too!  
  
Well, on to the story^_^  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Nooooooo," Kari screamed, looking out the window. "This can't be happening."  
  
Tk looked out the window to see what Kari was yelling about.  
  
"Kari, there isn't anything out there. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking at her strangely.  
  
Kari moved her eyes from the window to meet Tk's gaze.  
  
"Don't you see that huge black digimon walking down the street?!" she yelled.  
  
Tk moved closer to the window and looked out. A flash of lightening revealed the streets, but all that was there was a fallen tree and things that had been blown down by the fierce winds.  
  
"No, I don't, because there is no digimon out there. You must have seen the tree falling and thought it was a digimon," he said, coming back to where she was.  
  
Kari shook her head violently. "No!! I know what I saw!"  
  
She rushed past him and looked out the window for herself. But she didn't see it.  
  
'I know it was there! I could see its red eyes and claws! I know what I saw! I'm not going crazy……am I?' she pondered in her head.  
  
Tk came up behind her. "See?"  
  
Kari jumped, startled by his voice.  
  
"It may not be here now, Tk, but I know what I saw and I saw a digimon," she said, firmly, as if trying to convince herself, more than Tk.  
  
Tk just nodded. He didn't feel like arguing with her.  
  
Kari walked back to the couch and sat down. She couldn't help but be afraid.  
  
'What is wrong with me? Am I just seeing things?........Or was a digimon really there?'  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
*~(Somewhere in the Digital World)~*  
  
A black figure flew across the darkened sky. Its huge black wings beating hastily as it cascaded downward to land.  
  
A smaller figure emerged from the trees. "How did it go?" it asked.  
  
"The girl saw me," the other thing said, stepping into the moonlight. It was a digimon. It had four red eyes, long arms with red claws, and a black body with a long black tail.  
  
"That doesn't matter. She's the only one, yes?" it asked.  
  
"Yes, the child of light is the only one that saw me," the digimon said.  
  
"Excellent, Devidramon, Excellent," it said happily.  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how is that a good thing?" Devidramon asked, not quite understanding.  
  
"All in good time my friend, All in good time," it said, laughing manically.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
*~(Kamiya Apartment)~*  
  
She couldn't get the images of the digimon out of her head. She kept trying to see it more clearly, but couldn't. All she could see were its red eyes and the darkness of its body. Deep down, she knew it was evil, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. It was almost as if she were suppose to see it, like it was planned. But that didn't make sense, nor did the other explanations of what it could've been. It was a digimon, and somehow, she knew that whatever was going on, wasn't good.  
  
A banging on the door, brought Kari out of her thoughts.  
  
She got up from the couch and headed towards the door, only to see that Tk was already there, unlocking it.  
  
Moving back, Tk and Kari looked to see who it was.  
  
Standing in the hallway, were 7 soaking wet Teenagers.  
  
"What in the world are you guys doing here?" Tk asked, astonished.  
  
"Well, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and I are here, because we were at the movies and they were making us stay there all night, but we didn't want to, so we snuck out, and the closest place to come was here," Tai said.  
  
"And Me, Davis, and Ken are here, because we were at Davis's down on the bottom floor and apparently the woman above him is having a water leaking problem," Yolei explained.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "And so all of you decided to come here? Great! Now it's one big wet party!" she said sarcastically. She and Tk moved aside to let the Teenagers come in.  
  
"Very funny," Tai said dryly, coming in last.  
  
Everybody began to shake off the water on them.  
  
"HEY! You don't have to get me wet too!" Kari exclaimed, "If you INSIST on shaking off the water, do it in the bathrooms!"  
  
"Geez, you sure are bossy," Tai commented.  
  
"I wouldn't make me mad if I was you," she said, threateningly.  
  
"Whatever," he said going into the boy's bathroom. The rest of the boys followed. The girls went into the other bathroom.  
  
"I hope Davis doesn't spend the whole night flirting with me. That really gets on my nerves," she said.  
  
"Yeah mine too," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"What'd you say?" she asked.  
  
Before Tk could say anything, Yolei yelled out, "Can we borrow some of your clothes, Kari?"  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
Tai came out of his room first, followed by Matt.  
  
"It feels great to be in dry clothes again," Tai said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, you got that right," Matt said, sitting down next to him.  
  
A few minutes later, the rest of them came out.  
  
Ken and Davis sat down on the floor next to the couch. Mimi and Sora sat down on one of the Love Seats, and Kari and Yolei in the other. Tk sat next to Tai on the couch.  
  
After everybody had settled down in a spot, Mimi asked, "What should we do?"  
  
Everybody started speaking at once.  
  
"QUIET!" Mimi ordered. Everyone stopped talking.  
  
"Good, now, we're going to go around the room and hear everyone's suggestion. We will start with Davis. What is your suggestion?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Hide-n-Go Seek!" he exclaimed goofily.  
  
Mimi pointed at Ken.  
  
"I like Davis's idea," he said.  
  
"I say Truth or Dare," Matt said.  
  
"I 2nd that!" Tai said.  
  
"Scary Stories," Tk said.  
  
"I like Tk's Idea," Yolei said.  
  
"I like Matt's," Kari said.  
  
"I wanna play 20 questions," Sora said.  
  
"And I do too," Mimi said last.  
  
"YAY! My idea wins!" Matt exclaimed happily.  
  
"What?! How?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Because mine got the most votes. Mine, Tai's, and Kari's. Davis's only got 2. Tk's only got 2, and Sora's only got 2. Mine was the only one with 3 votes, so I win," he explained.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I guess we are all playing Truth or Dare," Mimi said, dully.  
  
"Okay, who goes….." Matt started to say, but was drowned out by the boom of thunder and the crash that came after it.  
  
"What was that?!" Mimi shrieked.  
  
Everybody got up and piled around the window.  
  
"OMG!!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Kari asked frantically.  
  
TBC!  
  
What is going on outside?  
  
Who this mysterious figure and what is it up to?  
  
Is the Darkness rising again?  
  
Find out in the next chapter!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I thought I had written up to the 5th chapter, meaning I had already written it, but it turns out I had only written 2 sentences-_-'. And since I am busy working on other stories, this chapter was REALLY rushed! I'm sorry if it suxs! The next chapter will be much better! I promise! Anyway, IF you liked it, Review please!  
  
^_^  
  
~*~TaKaRi AfF~*~ 


	6. Disaster Strikes

The Bond Between Hope and Light

By Takari AAF

**_Chapter 6: Disaster Strikes_**

A/N: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers^_^ You guys are totally awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. If I did, there would be sooo many changes made on Season 02!

Well, on to the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you see that?!" Mimi shrieked.

Kari nodded. "I know I did!"  
  


The rest of the DD's nodded too. Kari and Mimi were the most frightened.

"It looks just like the thing I saw earlier!" Mimi said shakily.

"What?! You mean you saw it earlier too?" Kari asked, shocked.

Mimi nodded. "Wait, you did too?"

"Yes! But Tk said I was just seeing things," Kari said.

"Well, you weren't. I was looking out my window when I saw a pair of bright red eyes pass through in the darkness of the night. I blinked and they were gone! Now I know I didn't imagine it. Come on, Let's go outside and see if it's out there," Mimi said, rushing towards the door.

But Tai stopped her.

"Mimi! You can't just go out there in this storm!" Tai exclaimed.

"I can and I will! Kari, you coming?" Mimi asked.

Kari nodded and followed Mimi out the apartment door.

"Well, If Kari's going, so I am," Tk said, following them.

Matt groaned. "Man, I'm going to get wet. Wait up Tk! I'm coming too!" Matt said, running after the others.

Tai sighed. "If Matt is going, I'll go." He ran down and followed. Everyone else just stood there. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ken said, going after Tai.

Everyone else turned and looked at Yolei.

"Ha! Don't look at me, I ain't going down there! Shoot, they can be the stupid ones that get wet, I'M staying dry," she said, sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs.

Davis nodded. "I 2nd that motion," he said, sitting down next to Yolei.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going down there. I mean, why miss out on all the action?" She turned and walked out the door, going after the others.

Yolei shook her head. "Foolish people. They'll never learn."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Outside***

Kari and Mimi were the first ones out. The wind was blowing furiously, as tree limbs and garbage cans rolled and whipped down the street. It was a disaster area! Telephone poles were lying across the wet dreary streets. Trees had fallen and smashed into cars and other trees. To make it worse, the debris from the storm had started clogging up the sewage drains. Since the water couldn't go down, it had started to rise. There were no lights on what so ever. It was pitch black except for the few oil lanterns that still stood.

"Oh my, this is terrible!" Mimi shrieked. She was getting tired of hearing the car alarms that were going off in the distance.

Suddenly, it seemed like the wind picked up more speed. Lucky for Mimi, she was holding on to the lamp post, but Kari wasn't. A powerful blow knocked Kari back. Luckily, two strong arms grabbed hold of her.

"Are you okay, Kari?" Tk asked, holding her.

Kari nodded. "Thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome," he said, looking down at her.

The others joined them at that moment.

"Wow! It looks like a disaster zone out here!" Matt exclaimed.

Tai nodded. "Yeah man, look!" he said pointing to a car that's windows had been busted out.

"Good thing that isn't my car, heh heh," Matt said.

Tai rolled his eyes. "If you forgot to put your car in the garage, then it could be!" he said laughing.

Matt stood there, eyes wide. "Oh shit!"

Tai laughed even harder. "You did!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Matt turned and looked at Tai and gave him the death glare. "That's it Kamiya, You're gonna wish you were dead when I'm through with you!"

"Uh-oh!" Tai exclaimed, running back to the apartment.

Matt chased after him, almost running dead into Ken.

Ken jumped out of the way as Matt ran past him.

"Man, that was close!" Ken exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Yolei said, coming up behind him.

"Yolei! I thought you weren't coming down?" Ken asked.

"I changed my mind. Anyway, where's Mimi?" Yolei asked, looking around. She saw Tk and Kari holding onto the stair railings, pointing at something in the distance, but she didn't see Mimi anywhere.

"I don't know. I just came out here," Ken said, shrugging.

"TK! KARI!" Yolei yelled over the roar of the wind.

They turned around. "What is it Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Where's Mimi?" Yolei yelled.

"She's……" Kari looked around. _'Wait a minute! Mimi was right there next to the lamp post a minute ago….wasn't she? Yes! Yes, she was. She wouldn't have gone somewhere. Not in this weather. Oh no, what if something has happened to her?'_ thought Kari.

"KARI! EARTH TO KARI! IS ANYONE THERE?!" Tk yelled waving his hand in her face.

Kari snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"It looked like you were a million miles away! What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Mimi. She was here, right over there!" said Kari, pointing at the lamp post. "But now, she's gone! It's like she disappeared!"

"MIMI!!! MIMI!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Yolei yelled out into the darkness.

Soon all four of them were calling out for Mimi, but no one would reply.

Suddenly, they were engulfed in total darkness. The lamp lights that had been on, were now off.

Kari shrieked. She couldn't see a thing. Not even the hand in front of her face.

"Tk? Are you there?" she said, feeling out in the darkness.

A hand grasped her arm.

"AAAHHH!!!" Kari screamed.

"Kari, it's just me," came the familiar voice.

"Oh, Tk, it's you," she said, calming down.

"Kari? Tk? Where are you guys?" they heard Yolei's voice say.

"Over here! Follow the sound of my voice," Kari said in the direction of where the voice came from.

Yolei and Ken made their way through the darkness towards Kari's voice.

"Okay, we're here," Yolei said once she had gotten to Tk and Kari.

"Well, Well, Well, it seems like someone has turned out the **light," a mysterious voice said, emphasizing the word 'light'.**

The four DD's gasped. "Whose there?!" Tk yelled out into the darkness. 

"All in good time, Hope, all in good time," it said, laughing maniacally.

When no one said anything, the voice continued to speak.

"Cat got your tongues? I thought so. You brats and your digimon, gah! It disgusts me. But don't worry, soon enough, there will be no such things as Digimon, or Digidestineds for that matter! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Tk was beginning to get angry. He clenched his fists in anger. Kari could tell when he was getting angry, and she knew that this was one of those times. 

"Tk, don't let this person or whatever, get you riled up. That's what it's trying to do. Don't let it," she whispered in his ear. Tk nodded, and tried to calm down.

The thing laughed. "Tsk tsk tsk. I can't believe your listening to that pathetic little brat of Light. She's just trying to spoil my fun. It's a good thing she won't be around for much longer," the thing said, laughing.

Tk had had enough. "That's it! I won't allow you to talk about Kari like that! Are you that scared of us that you have to cloak yourself in darkness? Huh? I bet you are the one that made it this dark. Didn't you? You **ARE scared! Admit it!" Tk yelled.**

The thing growled. "If it's Light you want, Light you shall GET!" 

**"Flame of Hell!"**

A massive flame erupted from the mysterious monster, and headed straight towards Tk.

"TTTKKKKK!!!!" Kari screamed.

**TBC!**

**A/N: Well, what did ya think? It was kinda rushed, sorry :( I hope you liked it though! Anyway, if you liked it, Review please^_^**


	7. Saving Hope

The Bond between Hope and Light

By Takari AAF

**Chapter 7: _Saving Hope_**

****

**_WARNING: Chapter contains cursing _**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers! I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you guys!**

**Well, on to the story! ^_^**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"TTTKKKK!" Kari screamed.

Kari pushed Tk down to the wet cold ground. The attack just barely missed them. Yolei and Ken watched as the Flame collided with the pavement a few feet away from Kari and Tk.

A wave of pain spread through Tk. Not only had he hit the hard pavement, but Kari was lying on top of him. He groaned.

Kari instantly lifted her head up.

"Tk, are you okay?" she asked worried like crazy.

He winced from the pain. "Yes. Thanks to you," he said, grimacing from the pain that continued to race through his body. It felt like lightening, striking him repeatedly.

Kari somehow sensed he was in pain and climbed off of him.

Tk slowly sat up, his head throbbing. Kari instantaneously threw her arms around Tk's neck. He was a bit taken back by her actions, but quickly recovered. In return he put his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. 

"It's okay, Kari. I'm fine," he said, quietly.

Kari didn't remove her hands from his neck, nor did she lift her head from its position on his shoulder.

"I know, but I was just so scared, Tk. I was afraid that I was going to lose you," she said, loud enough so that only he could hear, or so she thought.

Before Tk could say anything, they heard a gruesome laugh.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Please gag me! Ugh! You humans are just repulsive! I've had enough of all this mushy gushy shit! Why don't you to just cut to the chase and end this little drama by saying, '_Oh Tk, I love you so much' 'Kari I love you too!'_," it said, mocking them.

Tk let go of Kari and carefully stood up, resulting in Kari letting go of him as well.

"I've had just about all I can take of you and your goddamn mouth!" Tk yelled, angry as hell.

Kari gasped. She had never seen Tk this angry before, nor had Yolei or Ken, who had also gasped in shock.

"Oh have you?" the thing asked, mockingly.

"Yes, I have! Why don't you just reveal yourself already?" Tk yelled.

The thing laughed again. "Fine, but be warned, you asked for it!"

Suddenly, the whole block became flooded in the warm glowing light of the lamps. The wind and rain stopped. Everything was still.

Tk glanced around, but didn't see the creature that had been there before.

"Where did that…..thing…go?" Ken asked barely whispering for fear of breaking the silence that engulfed them all.

"I have..no..clue," Yolei said from her place next to Ken.

Tk walked around, looking for any traces of the creature.

Just when he was about to say something, a familiar voice was heard close by.

"TK! KARI! YOLEI! KEN! Thank god you guys are alright!" came Mimi's voice.

The four teenagers turned around to see Mimi coming out from behind the bushes that surrounded the building.

"Mimi!" they all gasped.

"Why were you behind the bushes and how long were you there?" Kari asked.

"Well, when I saw this thing fly over head, I knew it was a digimon. I was afraid it might see me, so I hid. That's when I saw it stop over head, so naturally I just stayed where I was," she said.

"Oh, I see…I think," Kari said.

"Anyway, We have to find out what that 'digimon' was, why it's here, and where it went," Tk said.

The three teens nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, it's probably still somewhere around here, so Yolei, get the others, and we'll all split up," Tk said.

"Right away, Tk," she said, saluting. She ran up the steps and disappeared into the building.

Ken walked over to the steps and sat down, while Mimi walked into the building for safety. That left Tk and Kari standing next to each other on the sidewalk. 

In the light of the street lamps, Kari took a good look at Tk to see if he really was alright. She noticed that his right elbow was scraped and that he had a bruise on his right arm as well. His hair was still spiky and unkempt. Though his clothes were a bit damp from the water on the streets and sidewalks.

Tk turned and noticed that she was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"I'm not staring at you, I'm looking you over," Kari said. She mentally cringed at the way it sounded.

Tk's eyes grew a bit bigger.

"Uh, why?" he asked, not knowing how she meant that.

"Because I wanted to see if you were hurt, I mean, I did kinda just slam you to the ground," she said.

Tk smirked. "Trust me, I know."

Kari laughed. "Sorry," she said, a touch of sadness creeping into her voice.

Tk put his arm around her shoulders, and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine and you were only doing it to keep me from getting hit by that 'things' attack."

Kari nodded. "I'm really glad you are okay. I was so scared when I saw it heading straight for you! I just immediately reacted, I guess," she said somewhat sheepishly.

Tk smiled, and pulled her closer to him. "Well, it's a good thing you did, Kari. And I'm glad that you're glad I'm okay," he said laughing.

Kari smiled and was about to say something, when Yolei came out with the rest of the DD's (that were there) with her.

"Okay, I got them. What now?" Yolei said.

Tk could tell that Yolei obviously hadn't told them about the attack, and he was glad.

"Well, I think we should split up and look for anything suspicious or the digimon itself," Tk said.

The DD's nodded.

"I'll go with Sora," Tai said.

"And I'll go with Mimi," Matt replied.

"I'll partner with Tk," Kari said.

Davis had been hoping she would pick him, but became a bit jealous when she didn't.

So that Davis wouldn't say anything, Yolei said, "And I'll partner with Ken and Davis."

Everyone nodded and went in separate directions.

Kari and Tk started walking down the wet sidewalk when suddenly the lights went out. They could here the others gasp and squeal in shock.

Kari grabbed hold of Tk's hand. He was a bit shocked, but tightened his grasp on her hand.

Just as suddenly as the lights had gone off, no sooner had the wind started to pick up. Everyone fought against it, trying to make their way to each other, but it seemed nearly impossible. The wind was too strong for them.

Though Tai and Sora had met up with Mimi and Matt, the others were still separated from them.

Yolei, Ken, and Davis had decided to stay where they were, afraid to move for fear of getting lost.

Tk and Kari weren't going to give up though. They pushed against the wind and walked forward trying to make it to the others.

Just then, a loud laughter echoed across the darkened streets. They had heard that laugh before. It was the monster from earlier.

This time, Kari's hold on Tk's hand got tighter as she inched closer to Tk.

Tk was tired of this monster already. He wasn't going to let some damn digimon scare him.

"What do you want?! Why the fuck are you doing this?!" Tk yelled.

The digimon just laughed.

"Don't you have any manners? Shouldn't you know that it isn't polite to curse?" it said, laughing it's cold, dry laugh.

"Shut the hell up! I'm tired of you and your big damn mouth! Who or What are you?!" Tk yelled.

"Now now, I'm the one asking questions around here, you little bastard," it sneered, becoming mad.

Tk's anger began to build, yet again.

"Tk, don't! It's not worth it! You're bigger than this, Takeru Takaishi!" Kari exclaimed.

Tk tried to calm down, for Kari's sake.

The digimon rolled it's eyes in the dark. "Oh god, not this again! You are too damn nosey and insolent for your own good, Light! I should do what I started last time, and destroy your friend of Hope…for good!" it yelled out.

Kari was mad now.

  
 "Don't you dare hurt Tk! I swear to god you will regret it!" she yelled.

"Oh, well now, it's seems I've hit a nerve! Maybe I SHOULD get rid of 'Takeru' and watch you suffer with him as well," it said, getting ready to attack. 

**'Flame of Hell' ***

The attack headed toward Tk and Kari, but something strange happened. A pink light surrounded Tk and Kari and the attack disintegrated. Suddenly the light, which seemed to be coming from Kari, brightened the darkness that surrounded them all, which revealed the digimon's identity.

Tk was surprised and shocked, as were the rest of the digidestineds. They all looked up and saw the digimon.

"Oh my god!" Ken exclaimed.

"It's Daemon!" Tk exclaimed.

**To Be continued!**

***- I can't find the names of Daemon's attacks, so pretend that that is one of them, lol**

**A/N: Hmmm, I thought that would be a good a place as any to end this chapter! I hope u all like it!^_^ Please review! Reviews make me write faster!^_^**


End file.
